The Draco Harry Love Spell
by Pennyblue-eyes
Summary: Bad Harry! Naughty Harry! Or naughty Draco... one or the other.
1. Part One: Just Like Everyone Else

The Draco/Harry Love Spell - Part 1, "Just Like Everyone Else."   
  
//I love him. I still can't believe it. Like every other retarded retard in this school, I am head over heels for Harry Potter. Better still, I'm his worst enemy!//   
  
"Draco? Draco, why are you brooding? What's wrong?" Blaise Zabini was asking, concern written on her face. He'd been moping in a forgotten corner of the Slytherin Common Room for days.   
  
//Sweet Merlin, can't they leave me alone?// "I'm fine," Draco said aloud. "Really. Now, get lost."   
  
Blaise didn't take it seriously - or maybe she just didn't take offence. After all, this was _Draco Malfoy_. Respected. Feared. You just took what he threw at you.   
  
"Really, Draco, you look worn out. And you've been brooding for days-"   
  
She broke off as Draco used the last and worst weapon in his arsenal. He smiled at her, a flash of brilliant teeth in a grim face. Fear coloured her eyes and she went back to her friends without a backward glance.   
  
It was true he'd been brooding for days. When you were in love - no, very _attracted_, Draco reminded himself savagely, you tended to brood over the fact. Especially when you were a guy _attracted_ to another guy who happened to be some kind of Saint. Supposed Saint, anyway.   
  
//Why me? Why not Crabbe or Goyle or even Pansy, for Merlin's sake? Why do I have to fasll in love with Saint Potter, friend of Mudbloods and poor people? Wait until everyone finds out about this one. Me, a Slytherin _guy_, wanting _**Harry Potter**_! It's insane! It's useless! But I - wait, I have an idea.//   
  
Draco smiled again, causing a few First Years to move closer to the other Slytherins. This time, a hint of humour coloured his features. He could find out whether his "feelings" for Potter were genuine. It was a forbidden spell, but so were most Love Charms. Within Hogwarts, anyway. //I can do that. I mean, it's not like I have to _kiss_ the guy or anything. Just find out whether I like his company, or he annoys the crap out of me. And anyway, it'll be a laugh, Harry Potter acting crazy.//   
  
He smirked to himself, then headed for a place he rarely visited - the Hogwarts Library. //Oh, wait. Better stop in Snape's Office, because isn't that book meant to be in the Restricted Section?//   
  
Laughing, Draco set off.   
  
"Come _on_, Harry!" Ron said impatiently. Harry was considering the next move in the chess game - and had been for ten minutes. Whatever piece he moved, Ron would be able to take it. He knew that. He was just trying to figure out which piece was least important - and still making the mistake of listening to his chessmen.   
  
"In a minute," Harry, unconcerned, nearly laid a hand on his knight, then withdrew it. Hermione, reading in a corner, looked up and grinned.   
  
"Move your castle."   
  
Ignoring Hermione's advice, Harry moved his queen. "Check!" he said firmly, in a move neither Ron nor Hermione had anticipated.   
  
"Way to go, Harry!" Hermione cheered. Ron frowned and contemplated his next move. "Come on, Ron," Harry said with a smirk.   
  
Hermione chuckled and stood up. "I have to go to the library," she announced. "Anyone want to come with?"   
  
"Mm," Ron said, absorbed in the game. Then, when he processed what Hermione had said, he looked up. "Are you _insane_? It's a Sunday, remember?"   
  
"And we have a Potions essay due Monday," Hermione said, frowning. "Now, Ron, you're a big boy, you should know the which order the days of the week go in. What comes after Sunday?"   
  
"What's the essay about?" Ron asked grumpily.   
  
"The 'After Effects of Mind Controlling Potions,'" Harry said, making both Ron and Hermione look at him in surprise. "I did it last night."   
  
"All right, I'm coming," Ron grumbled, standing up and following Hermione out the portrait hole. Harry grinned and knocked Ron's king over, listening to the grumbles of the other chessmen.   
  
Draco grinned as he looked through the book he had gotten from the Restricted Section. The rusted metal cover read only "Forgotten Potions" and the mildew splotched pages were hard to read. But there it was. One of the strongest love charms in Britain.   
  
Normally, Draco wouldn't touch this rubbish with a ten foot pole. But it was like another Draco had taken over, and was telling him what to do. He copied down the potion with his quill, knowing he couldn't remove the book from the library, and that if he did, Madam Pince would likely be worse than Filch when you dirtied the floors.   
  
Idly, Draco scratched the letters "HP" into the worn wood of the library desk with his quill. He'd just finished, and now needed to find some of the ingredients. He froze.   
  
He heard voices. He panicked, fearing someone would see him and know instantly what he was up to, and report him to Dumbledore. He ran, forgetting his quill, which lay between the rought "HP" and the book.   
  
"Why can't I just copy off you, Hermione?" Ron asked irritably. "That'd save us a whole lot of time and bother."   
  
"And you wouldn't learn anything," Hermione retaliated, sitting at the desk Draco had vacated seconds before. She went to shift the book in front of her, then started to read it. Ron watched as her expression grew incredulous, then dreamy, then disapproving.   
  
"What?" Ron asked. He moved up behind her and read the page. He started chuckling.   
  
"It's not funny, Ron!" Hermione insisted. "You know that love charms are banned at school!Whoever this was is risking being suspended."   
  
"Well, well," Ron said, picking up the eagle feather quill next to the books.They both stared at the initials engraved on the shaft in sliver.   
  
"DM," Hermione read. "Who could that be?"   
  
"An initialled, eagle feather quill, Hermione?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes. "Who do you think? Draco Malfoy."   
  
"Oh, but - why would he want to cast a love spell?" Hermione asked. "He could get probably any girl he wanted."   
  
"Maybe he doesn't want a girl, Hermione," Ron said in another rare burst of insight. He pointed to the initials engraved on the desk, then took the quill and fitted it to one of the grooves. It fit perfectly.   
  
"HP," Ron said slowly. "Harry Potter."   
  
"You're kidding!" Hermione said, trying to supress a grin. 


	2. Part Two: The Spell

The Draco/Harry Love Spell - Part 2, "The Spell"   
  
Draco grinned, pleased with himself. It certainly paid to be a Potion master's golden boy, you got the ingredients you wanted without question. Draco started ticking off the ingredients. //Belladonna, Lacewings, Jonquil, Black Rose, Thistledown, Dragon's Blood Powder, and Ash resin to bind it. Blessed Salve, for purity. Check!//   
  
The potion was supposed to taste like cherries, and Draco was afraid that Harry would notice. //But it's so cliche. I mean, cherries. The only way it could have been worse was if it tasted like strawberries. Oh, who cares.// As he started measuring, however, he didn't notice the small sachet of Dragon's Blood slip behind his desk in his private room and lodge between the desk and wall...   
  
"I am so NOT doing that!" Harry shouted. "You're both out of your God-damned minds!" Ron made pacifying motions with his hands, while Hermione checked that no one was coming to investigate.   
  
"How do you even know it's me he's after?" Harry asked, flopping back against the bed and taking his glasses off. He rubbed his hands over his face vigorously. "You seriously want me to take a potion that will make me fall in love with Malfoy? Dreaming, both of you."   
  
"No, of course we don't want you to take it," Hermione soothed. "Only - well, pretend to. Of course, you could take it, then I would be able to give you the counter potion."   
  
"Let me think... no."   
  
"Harry -"   
  
"Hermione, I refuse to love or pretend to love Draco Malfoy. I'd rather kiss Trevor," Harry said, gesturing at the toad that had just popped his head over Neville's beunny slippers. "And I still can't believe that you are actually encouraging Ron into insanity!"   
  
"Harry, mate," Ron tried. "Think about this! It's the most perfect opportunity! All those times Malfoy embarrased us! You can get him back a million times worse!"   
  
"Then why don't you do it?" Harry shot back.   
  
"Because he's in love with you! You, Harry! Stick-up-his-ass Malfoy is in love with his worst enemy, the Boy-Who-Lived! Which, in case you didn't know, is YOU!"   
  
Harry could feel his resistance wearing down. The idea of revenge against Malfoy was so appealing, but the possibility of embarassing himself in front of the whole school...?   
  
//Oh, do it mte.// Harry's brain gave the direction eagerly. //Live a little, laugh a lot. What have you got to lose? Ok, apart from your dignity. No one's saying you have to kiss the guy or anything...//   
  
"Oh, if I have to," Harry said, to cheers from Ron and a somewhat surprising giggle from Hermione.   
  
Draco waited until everyone had gone down to dinner before he slipped two things out. One was Vincent Crabbe's Invisibility Cloak, that he'd gotten after his Third Year. Crabbe was such a mummy's boy it was pathetic. He'd only had to hint at Harry's having one to have his mother rushing out to find one, however illegally. The second was a bottle of ruby red potion, that Draco was going to slip into Harry's pumpkin juice.   
  
//It's not even Potter any more. It's Harry. I've gone to calling him by his first name, like I really do care about him. Oh, Merlin, save me.//   
  
Draco slipped out of the Common Room and into the Great Hall, where dinner had already started. Harry was arguing with Weasley and Granger as he spooned stew into his mouth. Draco slipped up behind him carefully and leant over until he could reach Harry's goblet. //One drop, two, three...// The potion hissed gently and draco prayed that no one had noticed. However, Harry was saying something fairly harsh to Granger, by the looks of it, and didn't notice. Draco sighed and headed back out the doors, stripping off the Cloak and leaving it behind a suit of armour. He strolled back in, trying to look normal.   
  
"Draco! Draco, over here!" Pansy was calling, so he must have succeeded. He sat down and watched Harry carefully...   
  
Harry knew the second Malfoy must have dropped the potion in. No one else recognised, ubt Harry had become used to sneaking about under his Invisibility Cloak and recognised the soft, inexplainable swish of wind, and that feeling the someone was behind you, even though you couldn't see them.   
  
He then noticed, despite still arguing with Hermione over the finer details of their plan to humiliate Malfoy, the small hiss as something red dripped into his pumpkin juice. Then a sigh, and the sounds of someone hurrying away.   
  
He nodded at Ron and Hermione, and said in a low voice, "I think he's done it..."   
  
Hermione and Ron had eventually, God only knew how, convinced him to take the potion, and let Hermione give him the antidote, which was hidden in the dormitories. Harry took a careful sip, the another, and finally drained the glass. He noted that it still tasted like pumpkin juice, but figured that it mjust be a tasteless potion. Nothing happened, but Harry was so geared up he didn't notice...   
  
Slowly, Harry's gaze turned to Malfoy, and green eyes met grey.   
  
Draco jumped a little when Harry looked at him. //Sweet Merlin, he's looking at me, Harry Potter is looking at me, I think it worked...//   
  
There was no animosity in Harry's gaze. In fact, it was normal, almost pleasant. Draco knew that since Harry had hated him - hated him! - before, the potion would take a while to work.   
  
//I should be happy. I should be jumping for joy. But why aren't I? Oh, right, the people in the Hall.//   
  
Draco could still feel a nagging sadness of some kind, but absently pushed it away. He watched Harry carefully, and was rewarded by a sudden smile. He almost fainted. //Oh, oh my God...//   
  
When dinner ended Draco stood up uncertainly. He'd seen Harry leave a few minutes ago, and wondered where he'd gone. He didn't have to wonder for long though. As he left in a crowd of students, strong hands grabbed him and he flew into a heap with someone behind a suit of armour.   
  
//Figures. Oh, well, I can do this.// "Draco," Harry said with a definite purr.   
  
//I think this worked too well. Is there anyway to get him off?// "H-harry," Draco managed nervously, toungue slicking out to wet nervous lips.   
  
//Now, why is this?... Oh, right. I'm under a potion. But shouldn't I have - well, a little less control?// Harry thought vaguely and smiled. "I thought we could have a little privacy." //No, Harry, this is the potion talking. Oh, God, don't do anything dumb. Find Hermione! No, leave him!//   
  
//Oh, God, oh, sweet Merlin, oh ****!// Draco's mind was screaming as Harry's lips met his. Then Draco couldn't think, let alone scream. 


	3. Part Three: Shock, Horror, and Poetry?

A/N: Sorry for the wait. But... *drum roll* this is the first day of summer holidays, which means a lot more writing! Oh, and the Dragon's Blood Powder will be explained... later.  
br  
br  
br  
Part Three, "Shock, horror, and... poetry?"  
br  
br  
**  
br  
"I can't believe it," Harry moaned. It was nearly midnight, and he Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Common Room. Harry was still in shock.  
br  
br  
"I kissed Malfoy!" he spluttered, pulling a tissue from his pocket and attempting to scrub his tongue with it. The tissue disintegrated, as tissues are apt to do, and he was left pulling shards of paper from his mouth.  
br  
br  
"Well, you were under a spell," Hermione said briskly. "Now, shut up for as bit and let me concentrate."  
br  
br  
She was flicking through a book, muttering to herself. Ron was staring at Harry in something like a cross between revulsion and pity.  
br  
br  
"You - kissed - Malfoy," Ron repeated blankly.  
br  
br  
"Yes, I did, no thanks to you," Harry said bitterly. "Where were you when I very much needed to be knocked out?"  
br  
br  
"Um, talking to Ginny," Ron said sheepishly.  
br  
br  
Harry shook his head. He refused to think about just how igood/i a kisser Malfoy was, and instead leant over Hermione to see what she was doing.  
br  
br  
"I don't even know if there iis/i an antidote in here." She shut iCommon Magical Ailments and Afflictions/i and picked up the next book. "We might have to look in the book Malfoy read."  
br  
br  
"But that's in the Restricted Section, surely," protested Ron.  
br  
br  
"Yes," Hermione said grimly. "And if it is, I'd like to know how we'd get at it."  
br  
br  
"Same way Malfoy did," Ron suggested. "He must have had a note."  
br  
br  
"How do you think we're going to get a note?" Harry asked sharply. "Malfoy probably went to Snape. He also happens to be Teacher's Pet. There's no chance of us getting it, without looking like we want to icast/i the spell. "  
br  
br  
"We could just tell McGonagall the truth," Hermione suggested half-heartedly. "Though she'd ave to be insane to believ us. Any teacher would."  
br  
br  
"Sorry, we lost Lockhart a couple of years ago, Hermione," Ron said, and Harry laughed. Hermione frowned and opened her mouth. "We know," Ron continued, "you didn't like him ithat/i way, and you don't like people just because they're ihandsome/i."  
br  
br  
"Unlike this other Hermione we know," Harry said, and both boys sniggered.  
br  
br  
"You two are so horrible sometimes!" Hermione protested. "Maybe I should leave Harry like this!"  
br  
br  
Harry knew he'd gone too far. He also knew that he should apologise if he wanted to be free of Malfoy.  
br  
br  
Harry and Ronn muttered apologies, and Hermione opened the book she'd slammed shut. "He'd have to be a really good potions student," Hermione said. "Maybe it wasn't just Snape giving him good grades."  
br  
br  
"Why?" asked Ron, disbelieving.  
br  
br  
"Because this potion is so fragile, from what I've read of it," Hermione said. Harry, recognising the signes of an inevitable lecture, made himself comfortable.  
br  
br  
"This reason this spell is so hard is that everything needs to be done iexactly/i right," Hermione said. "I think, that if you're even a few seconds late in lifting the potion from the fire, or something like that, the potion is useless. I'd hate to think what other potions Malfoy could brew, if he pulled this one off."  
br  
br  
"Great," Harry said shortly. "Just find the antidote."  
br  
br  
"There's something else," Hermione said. "What are we going to do next? You can't keep jumping Malfoy, and once we find the antidote, you'll probably never want to see him again - I've got it!" she almost shouted.  
br  
br  
"Keep your voice down, Hermione," Ron said, checking his watch. "What have you got?"  
br  
br  
"Poetry!" she hissed.  
br  
br  
"Poet- oh, no," Harry said, understanding. "No. No way."  
br  
br  
"It's logical," Hermione said. "Think about it. Now, what can we write?"  
br  
br  
"Hermione, are you deaf or ignorant? I refuse to write poetry to Malfoy." Harry looked at Ron desperately. He shoook his head.  
br  
br  
"Then I'll do it," Hermione said, standing up. "I've got some really good stuff. It's a song, not poetry, but it'll do."  
br  
br  
"Hermione - you, oh, whatever," Harry gave in. "But what is it?" he asked.  
br  
br  
"Hermione I thought you hated Malfoy," Ron said. "Why are you writing poetry?"  
br  
br  
"I do hate Malfoy, but we need to do this."  
br  
br  
"Hermione, i what are you writing/i?" Harry asked desperately. There was something about the way she was smiling...  
br  
br  
Her grin grew wider. "Nick Carter."  
br  
br  
"NO!" Harry shouted. Ron held a finger to his lips. "No," Harry said quietly, but no less forcefully.  
br  
br  
"Who?" Ron asked curiously.  
br  
br  
"A Muggle singer," Harry said despairingly. "I think he's the biggest idiot in the world, but Hermione loves him."  
br  
br  
"Do you have anything better?" Hermione asked. Mutely, both boys shook their heads. "Fine. I'll do it."  
br  
br  
"No, don't," Harry tried a last time.  
br  
br  
"Watch me."  
br  
br  
Draco was mooning over last night and the kiss at the breakfast table the next day. He thought about Harry, and how he'd run off after they'd kissed. Shouldn't the potion have kept him in place?  
br  
br  
He looked down at the page he'd ripped out of the book, the one he always kept in his robes now. It said that there would be small sessions of consciousness, which would gradually fade as the potion took over.  
br  
br  
He looked down. One of the school owls was standing respectfully near his plate, holding a letter in its beak. Draco took it with a funny feeling in his gut.  
br  
br  
He opened it.  
br  
br  
iBoy I love to watch you  
br  
br  
Your like candy to my eyes.  
br  
br  
Like a movie that you see  
br  
br  
But gotta watch just one more time.  
br  
br  
But that smile you're wearing  
br  
br  
It's a beautiful disguise.  
br  
br  
Just something you put on to hide the emptiness inside.  
br  
br  
And you seem so lonely  
br  
br  
But you don't have to anymore.  
br  
br  
You're a heart without a home  
br  
br  
A rebel without a cause  
br  
br  
if you feel as though you're always stranded on the shore  
br  
br  
Like a thief in the night  
br  
br  
I'll come and steal your heart away  
br  
br  
Baby if a reason's what you're looking for I'll be yours.  
br  
br  
You need a new sensation  
br  
br  
One you've never had before  
br  
br  
I get a feeling if i gave you some /i(Draco swallowed hard)i  
br  
br  
You'd probably want some more.  
br  
br  
Did you know that baby you're the bluebird in my sky  
br  
br  
I only wanna make you happy 'cause I love to see you fly./i  
br  
br  
Draco had had poetry before. In fact, it was nearly a regular occourance. But this time, something about it stirred something inside him. He raised his head and saw Harry looking straight at him. He blushed and ducked his head.  
br  
br  
After he'd watched Draco, Harry turned uncomfortably to Hermione. "I cannot believe we did that," he said.  
br  
br  
"Who cares? He's softening, that's the best part," Hermione said, reaching for the pumpkin juice. "We'll get to him soon."  
br  
br  
Harry severely hoped that what he was feeling right now was the potion.  
br  
br  
A/N: Well, I heard of this thing, it's called a review button... and it gives you space to write a review. Try it out! 


	4. Part four: Repercussions

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Totally forgot. We'll have some action to make up for it.  
br  
br  
Part Four, "Repercussions."  
br  
br  
Harry was barely talking to Hermione. He was so ashamed tha his porridge stuck in his mouth like warm, lumpy glue. The idea of sending ipoetry/i to Draco Malfoy!  
br  
br  
"Come on, Harry, it's not as bad as you think," Hermione pleaded.  
br  
br  
"You sent poetry to Malfoy for me!" Harry hissed. "Worse still, it was Nick Carter!"  
br  
br  
"Who?" Ron asked from Harry's other side. "Nick who?"  
br  
rn  
"Carter," Hermione answered. "He used to be in the Backstreet Boys, but he went solo."  
rn  
br  
"The who-what?"  
br  
br  
"The gayest boy group - male singers - on the planet. Nick Carter was the worst of them all." He glared when Hermione squeaked in protest.  
br  
br  
Ron grinned. "Then it suited our cause," he announced. "Malfoy's gay, and you're supposedly ipretending/i to be gay."  
br  
br  
"What do you mean, pretending?" Harry asked, too calmly. "Are you implying that iI'm/i gay?"  
br  
br  
Ron looked uncomfortable. "Look, mate, it's just, well - you did kiss Malfoy."  
br  
br  
"I was under a spell, you wanker!" Harry shouted. Ron looked shocked, and Parvati and Lavender looked up keenly.  
br  
br  
"Spell?" Parvati asked.  
br  
br  
"Wanker?" Lavender wanted to know.  
br  
br  
"Oh, for God's sake!" Harry snapped, standing up and leaving the Hall.  
br  
br  
"Oh," Hermione said. "Ron, did I tell you I found the antidote?"  
br  
br  
"No," Ron said. "But you probably should have told Harry." He watched him stlak out of the room.  
br  
br  
Draco watched Potter go. A mere half glance in his direction had him on the edge of his seat. To follow or not to follow?  
br  
br  
i//Pros. for following: POTTER! Cons. for following: fear of scandal. Slytherins may discover my - interest.  
br  
br  
Pros. for staying: definite avoidance of scandal. Cons. for staying: Lack of oppurtunity to... talk to Potter.///i  
br  
br  
Well? his mind asked him. Go or stay?  
br  
br  
Stay, his said firmly as he left his seat and crossed the Hall after Potter.  
br  
br  
Someone was watching him. Harry was used to the eyes on his back - when they were admiring or malicious. These were -  
br  
br  
They were hungry. Harry sup aorund and nearly cam nose to nose with Draco Malfoy. Harry nearly screamed out loud. iThink spell, think spell, THINK SPELL!/i  
br  
br  
He managed a bit of a grin. "Draco," he said, trying not to show how his hands were shaking. Draco saw, however, and misinterpreted it.  
br  
br  
"Let's go for a walk, shall we?" he asked. "Why look. It's a very familiar suit of armour."  
br  
br  
Harry blushed. "Draco," he said. "I - I, well, this is, you know, too public." //Oh, my God, did I just say that? Kill me somebody, please.//  
br  
br  
"Oh, well, you know," Draco said with a smirk, "come this way." He backed Harry up against a wall on the way to the kitchens.  
br  
br  
Harry was looking at Draco when somehting strange happened; like a flash across his vision, and he was looking at Draco in a different light. Not a guy, but an attractive, even gorgeous, potential.  
br  
br  
His lips met Draco's. It was odd, kissing him of his own free will, but wierdly nice. He drew back and grinned at Draco, then kissed him again.  
br  
br  
"HARRY! NO, DON'T!"  
br  
br  
A/N: Feedback? Please? 


	5. Author's Note and Apologies

AUTHORS NOTE:   
  
I am really really sorry that haven't updated in so long, but there's school, and homework, and my mum banning me from the computer, etc...   
  
But this is the clincher: right now, i've got two chapters - the two next most crucial chapters - stuck on floppy because my A drive has pcked up on me!!!   
  
I am _so_ sorry. i apologise to everyone, and feel free to flame me at me Live journal - www.livejournal.com/users/aliramalfoy   
  
In the meantime, there are some alternatives. check out the folloeing, if you feel like it: On he Inside by rackeltheracoon, All Ron's fault (a joint fic by me and Lena) under LenaLovely12, and the Harry Potter Boys discover slash, by Kisa. All wonderful fics.   
Once again, my apologies, and right now shuld stop making excuses and return to my english work. 'Bye all!   
  
Penny   
(The Author(ess)) 


End file.
